clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin: Game Day!
Club Penguin: Game Day! is a Club Penguin game for the Nintendo Wii. The game can be played by up to 4 people at a time. The game was put on the ESRB site in April 2010http://www.esrb.org/ratings/synopsis.jsp?Certificate=29096 and officially announced on June 10, 2010. You can complete in 12 new events. This is the third Club Penguin video-game and it is the first Wii video game. Gameplay In the game, players will create and customize a penguin and compete in a variety of challenges. Challenges include Java Jump, Bean Balance, Fast Freeze, Sled & Slide and Sumo Smash. Each time players beat a challenge, they conquer some territory on the island. The ultimate goal for players is to conquer as much territory as possible. You can also earn 14 stamps in this game. Gary, Cadence, Aunt Arctic, Rory and Rookie are also in this game. You can transfer your coins, items, and stamps to your online account. There is a Green Team, Blue Team, Red Team and Yellow Team. Games Game Series *Java Jump *Bean Balance *Fast Freeze *Snowball Battle *Sled And Slide *Dance Off! *Puffle Paddle *Feed A Puffle! *Rollin' Riot *Goal! *Jackhammer! *Sumo Smash! *Karaoke Singing Band! Zone Challenge *Recolor Sign (Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Dock) *Funny Faces (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Town) *Snowball Fight (Blue, Yellow, Green, Snow Forts) *Ice Sculpture (Red, Blue, Green, Beach) *Finding Funny Things (Green, Ski Village) *Target Shooting (Blue, Ski Village) *Snowman Head (Red, Ski Village) *Copy Jeff The Ref (Yellow, Ski Village) *The Dancing Party (Green, Yellow, Ski Hill) *Giant Snow Cone (Red, Ski Hill) *Gigantic Balloon (Blue, Ski Hill) History ESRB Rating The game and its rating were first found on the ESRB site on April 2010, but it was taken down before May since the game was not announced at that time. The descriptor was put up again on July 2010. Blog Posts Click here for all blog entries by the Club Penguin Team about the game. Interviews thumb|300px|right|Game trailer Goofs *If you bought an item in online CP which is in Game Day! and you uploaded your penguin, you get the two same items. Except the item uploaded is with a padlock sign (meaning Unlocked). Music See: Club Penguin: Game Day!/Music Gallery GameDay.PNG|A 4 player split-screen game of Java Jump. GameDay1.PNG|The Zone Challenge of the Dock. GameDay2.PNG|Sled And Slide on a 2-player split-screen. GameDay4.PNG|A 4-player Sumo Smash game. GameDaycatalog.PNG|The Blue Team page from the Club Penguin: Game Day! Catalog Ski_Village_3d.png|Four penguins in the Ski Village. Penguin Dance.jpg|Penguins in the Yellow Team Ski Village Zone Challenge. Penguins oh noes.jpg|A medium game of Fast Freeze. Gameday5.jpg|Another screenshot of one of the minigames. snowballminigame.png|Rollin' Riot in Club Penguin: Game Day! Pufflefoodgame.png|Feed A Puffle in Club Penguin: Game Day! featuring puffles. Pufflepaddle.png|Another minigame featuring puffles called Puffle Paddle. tubesled.png|A picture of Jackhammer!. Javasackminigame.png|Bean Balance in Club Penguin: Game Day! GameDayHockeyGame.png|Goal! in Club Penguin: Game Day!.|link=File:GameDayHockeyGame.png Snowball Battle 01.jpg|Snowball Battle in Club Penguin: Game Day!. Thumb Cadence 00.jpg|Cadence in Club Penguin: Game Day! Thumb Gary 00.jpg|Gary the Gadget Guy in Club Penguin: Game Day! thumb_Funny_Items_01b.jpg|A green team in the "funny Items" challege. thumb_Copy_Jeff_01.jpg|The yellow team and Jeff the Ref in the Ski Village. thumb_Dance_yellow_01.jpg|The Zone Challenge of the Ski Hill. thumb_Dance_Off__01.jpg|Dance Off! with Cadence. Clubpenguingameday.jpg|Club Penguin: Game Day! Catalog. External links *Disney Interactive Studios page Sources and References Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Video Games